1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to electrical connectors with improved grounding means.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors present as a medium being widely used in computers and other electronic devices for electrically connecting the electronic device with each other to transmit signals. A common electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing for transmitting signals, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing for shielding the electrical connector from being disturbed.
When the electrical connector is used in computers and other electronic devices, static electricity will stay in the metal shell. Therefore, there will need a grounding means electrically for connecting the shell to a metal panel of the computers or other electronic devices to eliminate the static electricity in the shell.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with an improved grounding means is desired to overcome the above problems.